Victoire !
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Alors que la pleine lune approche mon mari se fait de plus en plus agressif et encore si tout cela n'avait pas de rapport avec le Quidditch et si je ne m'évanouissais en pleine nuit ce qui est assez illogique alors la vie serai vraiment belle... Moi Fleur Delacour je vais avoir 20 ans et je suis en pleine crise.


**Une première fanfiction plus ou moins réussi mais en tout cas bourrée d'humour ( ce qui paradoxal parce qu'après elle je n'ai plus rien écrit de comique pendant six mois ). Avec une version assez personnelle de Fleur qui j'espère vous plaira.**  
**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je passe la porte de la maison que nous partageons Bill et moi en courant car la pluie ne cesse de tomber dehors. Une semaine que cela dure et une semaine que mon mari rentre de mauvaise humeur du travail. Cela devient tout bonnement insupportable. A croire que la météo lui importe plus que le bonheur de sa femme! D'ailleurs, hier il n'a même pas remarqué que je m'étais acheté de nouvelles chaussures. Il me délaisse complètement préférant se morfondre dans sa mauvaise humeur... Et tout cela pourquoi? Tout cela pour un stupide match opposant les Harpies de Holyhead au Club de Flaquemare qui aura lieu demain.  
Oh les hommes et le Quidditch !  
D'accord ce match est le premier de sa sœur Ginny et si le temps continue ainsi il risque de se dérouler dans les pires conditions possibles. Mais de la à être morose toute le semaine c'est quand même exagérer. De plus son humeur commence sérieusement à empiéter sur la mienne. Mais je me refuse à devenir acariâtre comme lui. C'est pour cela qu'à peine rentré, je me mets au fourneau et commence à lui préparer son plat préféré : le lapin aux pommes.  
Quand j'étais petite je me réveillais tous les matins avec l'odeur du pain chaud et je me souviens que j'adorais ça. C'est surement pour cette raison que je me suis vite mise a cuisiner. D'abord les desserts parce que c'est simple, puis les plats, eux beaucoup plus compliquer. Pour cette raison quand Bill rentra j'avais retrouvé ma bonne humeur et j'étais bien décidé à le faire sourire quitte à employer des moyens dont ma grand-mère, vélane, m'avait parlé.  
Alors que je suis en train de gouter la sauce, lorsque retentit un cri:

- Bordel Fleur combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te disse de ranger toutes tes paires de chaussures dans le placard au lieu de les laisser trainer dans le couloir! Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ranger tes affaires?

- Oh par pitié chéri, calme toi! tentais-je de le raisonner. Ces pauvres chaussures ne t'on rien fait et ne les balance pas comme ça! Tu va les abîmer.

Ma mission commence plutôt mal...

- Les pauvres choux, dit-il avec un tel mépris que cela me fais l'effet d'une gifle. Tu dis ça comme si elles ressentaient quelque chose, mais ce ne sont que de vulgaires chaussures.

- De vulgaires chaussures ! lui répondis-je en écho, choquée par ces propos.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux alors je lui lance avec le plus de hargne dont je suis capable:  
- Tiens, ton plat préféré que ta femme à bien daigner te préparer, quand à moi, je crois que je préfère aller manger dehors.

Sur ce je prends mon manteau et claque la porte, mais j'ai quand même le temps de l'entendre dire:

- Ce qu'elle peut être susceptible...

Et je me mets à courir sous la pluie battante jusqu'à dépasser la ligne qui empêche le transplanage et là je me décide à rendre une petite visite surprise à ma meilleure amie...

J'atterris en bas de l'immeuble où vit Frances Duchemin, c'est ma meilleur ami depuis ma rentrée à Beaubatont, elle est d'origine moldue, un peu excentrique mais je l'adore. Ma première pensée en arrivant est qu'ici, en France, il ne pleut pas, ce qui a pour effet de me faire verser quelques larmes en plus. Je monte les trois étages qui me séparent de mon amie, en effet elle vit du côté moldue dans un appartement vers le centre de Paris. Durant l'ascension je prends conscience que je doit être dans un état lamentable. Ma robe d'un bleu pale est gorgée d'eau, mes cheveux totalement emmêlés parce que j'ai couru et mon maquillage étalé sur mon visage tellement il coule (entre pluie et larmes je n'ose pas imaginer le résultat). Je donne deux petit coup à la porte et attends patiemment que Frances daigne bien m'ouvrir mais personne ne réagit et après avoir retapé une deuxième fois et après avoir vainement tenté d'ouvrir la porte normalement, je m'effondre durement sur le sol, me maudissant d'avoir laissée ma baguette à la maison.  
Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi cet homme qui peut être si doux et tendre avec moi peut en quelque seconde me faire autant souffrir. Au fond je sais très bien qu'il regrette déjà ses paroles, mais je lui en veux. Je lui en veux de ne pas pouvoir garder son calme. Pourtant, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute. Si ce maudit Greyback ne l'avait pas mordu, Bill n'aurait pas eu ce mauvais passage, une fois par mois, avec la pleine lune. Mais en plus de cela il s'inquiète pour sa sœur alors les deux mélangé... Mais pourquoi ne s'aperçoit-il pas, quand même, que je fais des efforts, alors que lui n'en fait pas le moins du monde ou en tous cas cela ne se voit pas.  
Perdu dans mes noires pensées, je n'entends pas quelqu'un monter les marches. A peine ai-je le temps de reconnaître Frances que celle-ci crie:

- Fleur! Mais que fais-tu... Par Merlin Fleur, ma belle que t'est-il arrivé, on dirait qu'une horde d'hypogriffe vient de te passer dessus et que tu vient d'essuyer une tempête!

- C'est a peu près ça, lui murmurais-je sans pourtant pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

Frances a ce don, quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, elle finit toujours par me faire rire. Je me relève doucement aidé de cette dernière qui me demande étonné:

- Tu t'es vraiment faite attaquer par des hypogriffes?

- Mais non bien sur que non, je parlais de la tempête, si tu savais le temps qu'il fait en Angleterre... J'ai une tête si affreuse que ça?

- Pour reprendre une de tes expressions, répliqua-t-elle, si tu savais...

Et elle éclate d'un rire cristallin, auquel se joint très vite le mien.  
Une fois calmée, ma meilleure amie m'invite à entrer, me sert un chocolat chaud et m'ordonne de tout lui raconter sans omettre de détails, ce que je m'empresse de faire. J'ai besoin de me livrer et de me sentir soutenue. Rien de mieux qu'une amie compréhensive pour cela. Non?  
Je commence mon récit, Frances m'écoute attentivement et ne m'interrompt pas. Me confier me fais du bien et une fois que j'ai fini, la situation ne me semble plus si désespérée que cela. Finalement c'est mon interlocutrice qui rompt le silence.

- Moi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Tu es marié, avec un mari qui t'aime, même s'il ne te le montre pas toujours. Ensemble vous allez avoir plains de petits enfants, tous très beau comme toi. Regarde moi, je suis seule et franchement avec la caractère que je développe, je ne suis pas prête de combler ce vide. Mais d'un côté j'ai choisis cette vie parce qu'elle me correspond...pour l'instant en tout cas; mais toi tu a pris ta vie et tu l'a scellée à celle d'un homme parce que grâce à lui, à deux vous allez vous épanouir. Et plus tard quand tu sera vieille et toute fripée, il y aura toujours un homme pour te dire à quel point tu es belle. Cette vie que tu t'es choisie avec Bill te va à merveille, ne change rien. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, il s'inquiète pour sa sœur et l'approche de la pleine lune le rend grognon mais cela lui passera aussi vite que c'est venu. De toute façon je te pari une séance de manucure que demain il sera à tes pieds pour se faire pardonner.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un jour je serai toute fripée? lui répondis-je horrifiée par ses propos.

- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras toujours plus belle que moi parce que moi en plus d'être toute ridée je serai bossue comme c'est pas permis...

Je lui souris.

- Aller, va dormir tu en as sérieusement besoin et je te conseille également de prendre une douche...

Je suis ses conseils, prends une douche rapide, enfile la chemise de nuit qu'elle me tend et m'allonge dans la clic-clac de son salon.  
Là, épuisée, je m'endors sans même m'en rendre compte.

Une douleur dans mon ventre me réveille pourtant quelque heure plus tard. Je me lève chancelante et cours jusqu'à la salle de bain ou je vomis tous ce que j'ai pu ingurgiter depuis la veille. Beurk! Je suis vraiment dégoutante... C'est malin, j'ai du prendre froid hier et je suis malade. Comme si j'avais besoin de cela!  
Je regarde l'heure accrochée au mur, il est 4h du matin, je vais devoir aller me recoucher. Malheureusement mes jambes ne sont pas d'accord, je ne tiens pas debout. Alors après quelques essais pour me relever du sol de la salle de bain et à ma plus grande honte, je fais la seule chose dont je suis capable : j'appelle Frances.

Celle-ci accoure au bout de seulement quelque seconde, elle a sa tête des mauvais jours il y a pas à dire. D'un autre côté la tête me tourne et je ne distingue plus vraiment sa bouche de son nez.  
Elle s'approche je la sens, mais mes paupières sont lourdes, je l'entend, elle me parle, mais je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'elle me dit. J'ai le temps de m'apercevoir qu'elle porte un pyjama à fleur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience totale...

Une douce odeur viens effleurer mes narines. Bill fait-il la cuisine? Non cela ne sens pas le bruler alors ce n'est pas Bill. Molly peut-être? Oui pour avoir une si bonne odeur cela ne peut-être que Molly! Alors voyons que peut-elle donc nous préparer de bon matin? De bon matin! Prise d'un soudain doute, j'ouvre les yeux et « Aie! » les referment aussitôt. Une lumière beaucoup trop forte file à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre d'hôpital. Car oui je vous pari que mon imbécile d'amie à du m'amener à l'hôpital hier. Grr, vivement que la roue tourne parce que ces temps si, j'ai décidément la poisse! Deuxième tentative pour ouvrir les yeux. Ce coup si, je les ouvre lentement et je cligne plusieurs fois de façon à m'habituer. Je tente de me lever avec succès mais avant même que je puisse faire un pas vers la porte un médicomage déboule dans ma chambre et débite son texte habituelle.

- Bonjour madame Fleur Delacour-Weasley, il est 14h32 heure locale, nous sommes le 13 juillet. Je suis le médicomage Gressus, c'est moi qui vous ai prise en charge hier et...

- Je n'ai rien,le coupais-je, je m'en doutais. Voyez-vous mon amie Frances est toujours trop excessive, elle s'inquiète pour rien.

- Vous avez quand même fait un malaise madame. Mais vous avez raison sur un point, vous n'avez rien de grave, vous êtes simplement enceinte...mes félicitation et n'oubliez pas de les transmettre au père. Je vous garde pour la journée afin que vous vous reposiez mais vous serez délivrée ce soir; sur ce je vous laisse.

Et sur ces paroles, il quitte la pièce, je recommence à respirer et retombe lourdement sur le lit. Moi enceinte! La bonne blague...pas bonne du tout en fait. Entendez, réfléchissons la dernière fois que j'ai eu mais règles...il y a trois semaine,un mois, deux, oh et puis j'en sais rien moi! et puis si je suis enceinte mon ventre va tripler de volume, voir même quadrupler, c'est surement pas comme cela que ça se dit...mais bref je vais devenir …NORME! Adieu ma taille de guêpe et mes tee-shirt moulant ! On rentre dans l'ère des chiffons sans forme et ultra large. Tout mais ça, jamais! Mais tout à coup un souvenir me reviens en tête.  
J'avais 10 ans à l'époque et maman avait un gros ventre. J'étais jalouse. Tout le monde préparait la naissance de la nouvelle et me laissait de côté. J'en pleurais presque tous les soirs. Le jour de l'accouchement c'est ma grand-mère qui ma garder et c'est elle qui m'a amener à l'hôpital. Et malgrès mon insistance à rester à l'extérieur de la chambre, elle me força à entrer. Et la, je la vis pour la première fois : si petite, si fragile, si belle, c'était ma petite sœur. J'avais eu beau la maudire durant neuf mois lorsque mon regard croisa le sien je me promis de toujours veiller sur elle.  
C'est en me remémorant ce souvenir que la nouvelle prends un sens nouveau à mes yeux, je vais être maman, responsable d'un petit être qui n'aura que moi. Moi et Bill. Il faut absolument que je le mette au courant. À l'heure qu'il est, il est forcement au stade, vu qu'on est en début d'après midi et que le match commençait à l'aurore. Maman. Ce mot sonne si juste à mon oreille. Je me sens revivre et j'en oublie complètement le gros ventre...  
Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de sortir discrètement. Sans baguette cela va être assez embêtant mais pour ce genre de chose je suis pleine de ressources.  
J'inspire un bon coup et me mets à crier;

- Au secours! Aide-moi! On m'attaque!

Comme prévu, des gens croient à ma mascarade et ils accourent dans ma chambre;

- Vite, mon agresseur il essai de s'enfuir par derrière!

Et bien entendu tout le monde suit la direction que j'ai indiqué pendant que je m'enfuis dans l'autre sens. Arrivée à l'extérieur je transplane directement au stade.

A peine arrivée, je fonce vers les tribunes officielles, je sais que nos places n'étaient pas loin de là. Je finis par l'apercevoir. Je fend la foule essayant de me frayer un passage jusqu'à l'homme de ma vie, il me semble si loin, je voudrai ma blottir contre lui, lui dire qu'il va être père. Je voudrai qu'il me rassure, qu'il me dise que tout se passera bien, mais plus j'avance et plus j'ai l'impression que je recule. Alors je me crie son nom, désespérément. Jamais je n'ai crié aussi fort pourtant il ne se retourne pas. Pourquoi est-ce que par le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps le Quidditch, attire-il tant de monde! Ce n'est qu'un sport de pacotille, qui se joue avec quatre balles de différentes tailles !  
Pourquoi sont-elles différentes d'ailleurs? Ah Fleur reprends-toi! Ce n'est pas le moment d'élaborer une théorie sur le pourquoi du comment des règles du Quidditch...  
Aller réfléchis, tu es une sorcière, sans baguette mais une sorcière quand même...et brillante de surcroit. Tu vas bien trouver une solution. Une idée plus que stupide m'effleure alors l'esprit. Pour que Bill me voit, il faut qu'il se rapproche, pour qu'il se rapproche il faut qu'il ait une raison et pour cela...

- Bam!

Mon point s'écrase contre le nez du sorcier qui depuis tout à l'heure profite de la foule pour me toucher les fesses. Après tout même si je l'ai frappé pour de mauvaises raisons, il l'a bien mérité!  
- Mein god!

Oh un allemand me dis-je, c'est ma veine...

- Aber sie sind verrückt!

- Oui absolument folle mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris?

L'Homme que j'aime se trouve enfin en face de moi, je savais que déclencher une bagarre l'obligerait à venir séparer les belligérants. Il ne s'attendait apriori pas à ce que sa femme en face parti, vu sa tête. Il vient de me traiter de folle mais je m'en contre fiche et je lui réponds avec émotion.

- Bill c'est merveilleux...

- C'est merveilleux, s'exclame-t-il interloqué. Ou pas ma parole! Mais pourquoi...

Mais avant qu'il puisse finir je lui murmure, ma voix coupée par l'émotion:

- Nous allons avoir un enfant

Son visage, alors rouge de colère, se fige.

- Je vais être maman

Une lumière s'allume dans ces yeux

- Tu vas être papa

Et un sourire franc étire ses lèvres, il s'approche doucement de moi, toute colère et toute tension envolées comme par magie et dans un geste de grande tendresse il m'embrasse avec amour et passion. La foule est toujours présente, pourtant à nos yeux nous seul existons. Nous sommes seul, ou non, maintenant nous sommes trois avec le petit être qui grandit dans mon ventre. Pour cette raison, nous ne voyons pas Ginny accourir vers nous pour nous annoncer une autre bonne nouvelle, mais nous l'entendons néanmoins nous crier:

- Victoire !

Ce à quoi Bill me répond:

- Victoire, elle se sera notre Victoire.

* * *

**C'était il y a maintenant plus d'un an, mais ça me fait super plaisir de vous poster ce texte qui est mon premier dans l'univers des fanfiction... Alors j'espère que malgré mes maladresses de débutante ce texte vous aura plu ^^**


End file.
